It is hard to love you but I do
by Schoko-Keks
Summary: Sünder müssen bestraft werden, bestraft werden von Gott. Doch ein wahrer Gott vergibt. Selbst dem größten Sünder. Shigure erkennt, dass er alles andere als ein Sünder ist. Lesen und reviewn!


So, das ist die dritte Furuba-Fanfic, die ich jetzt geschrieben habe! Und ja, sie ist sozusagen auch ein weiterer Teil meiner "Chronik"+lol+ Hoffe ihr lest die anderen Teile bzw. habt sie schon gelesen! Hoffe dass euch meine Story hier gefällt, ich persönlich mag sie sehr gerne. :)  
Und wenn es euch so geht (oder auch nicht), dann reviewt bitte, ja? Das wäre toll! Danke!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Er griff neben sich auf den Nachttisch und suchte mit der Hand nach seiner Brille.  
_Verdammt, die hab ich ja weg geschmissen… Verdammter Kyo. Argh.  
_Er streckte sich und erst jetzt, da er sich die Augen rieb um einigermaßen gut sehen zu können, wurde ihm bewusst wo er war.  
Er lag in einem großen bequemen Bett, und Ayame lag neben ihm.  
_Stimmt, ich habe ja… Oh Gott. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!  
_Schnell stieg er aus dem Bett, zog sich an und verließ Ayames Zimmer. Er hatte hier übernachtet, genau wie Yuki. Gestern war das große Familienfest auf dem Yuki und Haru getanzt hatten. Jeder wunderte sich darüber, dass Yuki überhaupt mitkam. Er wunderte sich auch darüber. Sogar sehr.  
_Es lag garantiert an Haru. Hm, aber das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt.  
_Er stand lächelnd vor Hatsuharus Zimmer.  
_Die beiden haben es wirklich verdient glücklich zu werden. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.  
_Erschöpft und müde schüttelte er den Kopf. Die letzte Nacht hatte er mit Aya verbracht.  
Er hatte mit seinem besten Freund geschlafen, schon zum dritten Mal. Eigentlich hätte es gar kein erstes Mal geben dürfen, er hätte sich zusammen reißen müssen, es verhindern müssen. Aber dafür war es schon viel zu spät.  
Er ging weiter und traf seinen anderen besten Freund, Hattori. Hattori, Ayame und er waren damals wie heute ein unzertrennliches Trio, sie waren schon immer beste Freunde.  
Hattori blieb neben Shigure stehen, sah ihn aber nicht an.  
„Guten Morgen, Shigure. Du…"  
„Morgen Tori-San. Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ist es so schlimm für dich? Ist es so schlimm, so verderblich, so ekelerregend dass wir miteinander schlafen?"  
Hattori sah seinem besten Freund tief in die dunkelgrauen Augen.  
„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt, du weißt es genau!"  
Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht zu laut schrie, um die anderen nicht aufzuwecken. Und um Akito nicht aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Du weißt, dass es nicht so ist. Lass deine Wut an anderen aus, aber nicht an deinen Freunden, die dir helfen wollen. Akito wartet auf dich… Bitte Shigure, geh! Verschwinde mit Yuki, ich werde das mit Akito schon regeln."  
Shigure klopfte Hattori auf die Schulter.  
„Du weißt, dass ich mich manchmal nicht beherrschen kann und dass ich weiß, dass du nicht so denkst. Tut mir Leid… Es ist nett von dir, sehr sogar. Aber da muss ich alleine durch. Ein Sünder muss die ihm von Gott auferlegte Strafe selbst auf sich nehmen."  
„Akito ist der strafende Gott und du der Sünder. Nach allem was Akito uns allen angetan hat, müsste es andersrum sein. Shigure, ich bitte dich, geh!"  
Shigure wandte sich von Hattori ab, ging ein paar Schritte auf die nach unten führende, zu Akito führende, Treppe zu und sagte mit einem gezwungene Lächeln:  
„Lass das. Akito ist unschuldig, das weißt du. Wir alle haben eine beschmutze Seele, auch du, auch Aya, auch Yuki, selbstverständlich auch Akito. Ihr alle habt mit Blutspritzern befleckte Seelen. Doch meine… Meine ist in Blut getränkt. Getränkt, Hattori. Wir sehen uns, Tori. Machs gut."  
Er stieg ruhig, langsam, behutsam die lange Mamortreppe hinunter, während Hattori sich gegen die kühle Wand lehnte, über Shigures Worte nachdachte und betete. Betete darum, dass sein Freund, der, auch wenn es anders aussah, alles andere als egoistisch war, irgendwann einmal in seinem Leben das Glück finden würde, so wie Hattori es einmal fand. Und er betete, dass Gott Shigure dieses Glück nicht so schnell nehmen würde wie er es ihm nahm.

„Akito? Ich komme rein."  
Shigure Soma öffnete die Tür und betrat Akitos Zimmer. Akito saß, wie so oft, auf dem Türsims seiner Verandatür und beobachtete die Vögel.  
„Shigure, weißt du was die Vögel auszeichnet?"  
„Sie können fliegen. Menschen können das nicht."  
Akito lachte. „Nein, Shigure. Vögel sind frei."  
Shigure blickte weg. Er hasste diese Art an Akito richtig. Diese vernichtende, beschämende Art, die Akito so zu äußern pflegte.  
„Setz dich doch zu mir und erzähle mir etwas. Vielleicht etwas über Ayame? Die Kleider, die er entwirft und schneidert faszinieren mich jedes Mal wieder. Hatsuharu und Yuki sahen göttlich aus, findest du nicht auch?"  
„Ja… Das ist Ayames großes Handwerk. Darin ist er besser als alle anderen."  
Akito lockte einen kleinen Vogel mit einem Stück Brot an.  
„Oh ja! Ayame hat wirklich Talent… Er hat feine, geschickte Hände. Er ist sicher ein guter Liebhaber, oder, Shigure?"  
Shigure stand auf und verließ ohne etwas zu sagen Akitos Zimmer. Akito sah ihm hinterher.  
„Dieser Narr... Na, Vogel, frei und ungezwungen, weißt du wie ich dich beneide?"  
Akitos Hände umschlossen den Vogel. Dieser fiepte und zwitscherte, und hackte mit seinem kleinen Schnabel auf Akitos Hände, die ihn eng umfassten, ein, doch umsonst.

Shigure suchte nach dem Schlüssel um seine Haustür auf zu schließen. Yuki betrachtete ihn besorgt. Sie waren zwar noch bis nachmittags im Haupthaus geblieben, aber Shigure achtete penibel darauf nicht Hattori, Ayame oder Akito über den Weg laufen zu müssen.  
Irgendetwas muss gewesen sein.  
„Was ist los, Shigure?"  
Dieser sah etwas erschrocken zu Yuki.  
_Benehme ich mich so auffällig?  
_„Ach nichts, wirklich. Bin nur ein wenig… nachdenklich."  
Sie betraten Shigures Haus und zogen sich Schuhe und Jacke aus.  
„Kyo, Toru, wo seid ihr?"  
Man hörte leichte Schritte die Treppe herunter kommen.  
„Hallo Shigure-san, hallo Yuki! Wie geht's euch?"  
Yuki strahlte sie an.  
„Uns geht es… gut! Ja! Du, Toru, ich muss dir was… erzählen… Hast du kurz Zeit?"  
Toru nickte und verschwand mit Yuki in seinem Zimmer. Shigure setzte sich in seinen Lesesessel und schloss die Augen. Wie er sie beneidete, die Jugend. Wie er Toru und Yuki, Kyo, Haru und alle anderen beneidete. Für sie war alles so einfach, in seinen Augen war es so lächerlich einfach. Doch die Bürde, die er zu tragen hatte, sein Amt, dass er erfüllen musste, sein Versprechen, sein Gelübde, das ihn daran hindert zu tun was er will und zu lieben wen er will, all das hatte er auf seinen Schultern und in seinem Herzen zu tragen. Diese Last, die von Tag zu Tag zunahm, die missliche Lage, in der er steckte und die sich immer weiter zuspitzte, die Liebe, die sich nie erfüllen dürfe, die Liebe, die er nie bekommen dürfe, all das machte es ihm so schwer, so unendlich schwer.

„Toru… Bitte lach mich nicht aus, wenn ich es dir erzähle, ja?!"  
Toru schüttelte wild mit ihrem Kopf.  
„Das würde ich nie! Natürlich nicht! Ich bin froh, dass du mir etwas Wichtiges anvertrauen möchtest!"  
Yuki lächelte sie an und seufzte.  
„Gut, danke. Also, wie soll ich sagen…? Du weißt doch, dass ich… Also dass Haru und ich… Na ja…"  
Toru sah ihren Freund strahlend an und packte ihn zart an den Armen, die vor einigen Stunden noch von Harus Küssen und Berührungen brannten.  
„Ihr seid… Also… Ihr seid ein Paar? Wirklich?"  
Yuki nickte. Er wusste nicht ob es sie anwidern oder abschrecken würde, wusste nicht wie sie es auffassen würde. Er hoffte nur, dass er ihre Freundschaft nicht verliere.  
„Das ist ja großartig, Yuki! Ich freue mich so für dich! Und für Hatsuharu natürlich auch! Endlich habt ihr es geschafft! Ich bin ja so glücklich!"  
Unweigerlich umarmte sie ihn, woraufhin er sich natürlich in eine Ratte verwandelte.  
„Oh nein… Tut mir Leid! Ich bin ja so dumm!"  
„Ist doch nicht schlimm, Toru. Ich bin so froh, dass du dich freust und es so aufnimmst, wirklich. Ich dachte zuerst du würdest… Mich vielleicht nicht mehr mögen, wenn du es wüsstest."  
Toru lachte laut. „Ach Unsinn! So ein Quatsch! Ich werde dich immer mögen, egal was passiert! Und außerdem finde ich, dass ihr gut zusammen passt!"  
Yuki sah Toru an. Sie war verändert. Sie war so…  
_Eigentlich kann das nicht sein, ich meine, gestern war sie noch ganz normal… Aber heute… Heute habe ich das Gefühl vor mir sitzt ein anderer Mensch. Sie ist so… befreit.  
_„Sag mal, Toru, war etwas? Du bist heute so… Ich weiß nicht. Du warst schon immer fröhlich und optimistisch, hattest für jeden ein Lächeln. Aber heute wirkst du so… befreit. So erwachsen. Glücklich." Toru blickte ihn verwundert an und errötete.  
„Ich… Kyo und ich… Wir-„  
Das poff-Geräusch von Yukis Zurückverwandlung ließ Toru zusammen zucken und wegschauen, während Yuki sich wieder anzog.  
„Also, Toru. Was ist mit dir und der Katze?"  
„Wir… Wir sind… Na ja, du weißt schon! So wie du und Haru…"  
Yuki tätschelte ihr lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Ich freue mich für dich, kleine Prinzessin. Ich freue mich sehr."  
Sie lachte ihn an. Ja, sie war wirklich glücklich.  
„Und du freust dich wirklich für mich? Auch für Kyo?"  
„Ja, selbstverständlich. Auch für… Kyo."

„Hallo? Hier bei Soma, wer spricht?"  
„Oh hallo, Kyo! Mein treuer Freund, würdest du mir bitte Shigure reichen?"  
Kyo nahm das Ohr vom Hörer und rief, mit den Augen rollend, nach Shigure, der nach wenigen Sekunden schon neben dem Telefon stand. Kyo hielt ihm den Hörer entgegen.  
„Ist für dich, Ayame, der Spinner."  
Shigure zögerte ranzugehen. Doch er musste.  
„Hallo, Aya. Was ist denn, ich bin sehr beschäftigt."  
Ayame seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er es unterdrücken, doch seine Enttäuschung war zu groß.  
„Natürlich, verzeih. Hätte ich mir denken können. War auch eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig… Ich lass dich dann mal weiter arbeiten. Entschuldige noch mal, mach's gut."  
Ayame wollte gerade auflegen, als Shigure in den Hörer rief:  
„Halt! Warte!"  
„Ja, was ist denn?"  
Shigure holte tief Luft. „So viel Arbeit habe ich gar nicht… Es tut mir Leid. Weswegen rufst du wirklich an? Ich denke nicht, dass es wirklich so unwichtig ist… Oder?"  
„Du hast Recht. Ich… Ich wollte fragen ob du Zeit hast. Ich würde mich gerne mit dir treffen, egal wo."  
Sie vereinbarten einen Treffpunkt und eine Uhrzeit. Heute Abend, um 20 Uhr, vor dem Stadtpark.  
_Ich werde da sein, Ayame. Glaub mir.  
_

Er lief auf und ab. Eine Drehung um den großen Baum, dann wieder hinüber zum Teich, dann wieder weiter zu den kleinen Sträuchern. Ayame ging nun schon seit fast 10 Minuten genau so und immer gleich am Parkeingang hin und her. Endlich kam Shigure angelaufen. Er blieb keuchend vor Ayame stehen. „T'schuldigung, hab die Zeit vergessen. Beim Schreiben vergesse ich immer alles um mich herum. Sorry."  
Aya lächelte traurig. „Macht nichts. Gut, dass dir das nur beim Schreiben passiert."  
Sie gingen eine Weile nebeneinander her, bis Shigure die Stille durchbrach, er hielt es nicht mehr aus.  
„Aya, bitte, was willst du? Willst du mir Vorwürfe machen? Dann tu das, aber sag bitte endlich etwas!"  
„Komm mit, da vorne ist eine Bank. Setzen wir uns."  
Sie setzten sich nebeneinander, ein kleiner Abstand zwischen ihnen, auf die Holzbank unter einer großen Eiche. Sie sahen sich nicht an.  
„Shigure, ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen, aber-„  
„Was machen wir dann hier? Sag schon, Aya, raus mit der Sprache!"  
Ayame schaute auf den Boden. Er hielt die Tränen nur mühsam zurück und holte tief Luft.  
„Ich… Ich will dich nur fragen, warum… Warum du mit mir schläfst, wenn du mich gar nicht liebst."  
Shigure wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er konnte Ayame nicht die Wahrheit sagen, er dürfe Akito nicht hintergehen, dürfe Akitos Gesetze und Befehle nicht missachten.  
„Weil ich Lust drauf habe, manchmal. Aya, es hat sich viel geändert seit damals, seit wir uns damals trafen. Wir waren jung und hatten keine Probleme, zumindest keine schwer wiegenden wie jetzt. Frag Hattori, er versteht sicherlich was ich meine. Ich sehnte mich nur nach…"  
Er stockte. Er war sich bewusst, dass er es später bereuen würde.  
„Ich brauchte nur ein bisschen Zuneigung, Liebe… Sex. Verstehst du?"  
Ayame stand auf und hielt sich die rechte Hand vors Gesicht. „Natürlich… Verzeih meine… Naivität."  
Er wischte sich eine kleine, ganz klare, Träne aus dem Gesicht und verließ den Park.  
Er hatte so sehnlichst gehofft, dass Shigure ihm hinter her käme, ihn aufhielte, küsste, oder ihm einfach nur sage, dass er gelogen habe, dass er ihn lieben würde.  
Doch Shigure kam nicht. Er rührte sich nicht von der Bank, auf der vor ein paar Sekunden noch Ayame neben ihm saß. Still, ruhig, wie versteinert saß er noch lange Zeit dort und hörte dem Wind zu.

„Aya, bist du da? Komm schon, mach die Tür auf!"  
Hattori klopfte wild an Ayames Ladentür. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit nach ihm gesucht, doch erst jetzt war er darauf gekommen Ayame in seinem Laden zu suchen. Und zu finden.  
„Ayame, mach auf!"  
Die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Ayame hielt sie auf und bat Hattori mit einem Wink herein.  
„Setz dich. Was ist denn?"  
Hattori sah seinen Freund an. Er wusste sofort was vorgefallen sein musste.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen. Um dich… und um Gure." Er seufzte.  
„Bitte, Ayame! Lass ihn in Ruhe! Vergiss einfach, dass er mal mit dir geschlafen hat, versuche es zu vergessen! Bitte! Tu es für dich und für ihn!"  
Ayame schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht."  
„Was, was kannst du nicht? Es vergessen?"  
Aya schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ihn. Ich kann _ihn _nicht vergessen. Es geht nicht."  
Hattori sah ihn bemitleidend an und verließ das kleine Haus.  
_Hätte ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen sollen? War es falsch, was ich getan habe? Was ist falsch, was ist richtig? Soll ich mich einmischen? Soll ich umkehren?  
_Hattori lief zurück zum Hauptgebäude. Er wusste, warum Shigure so reagierte. Er wusste, was Akito befahl, er kannte dessen Gesetze. Was soll er nur tun?

„Sagt mal, was ist mit Shigure-san los? Er mag gar keine Reisbällchen essen…"  
Toru sah besorgt aus. Jeder merkte, dass Shigure nicht in Ordnung war. Kyo schaute hinüber zu Shigure, der mit halboffener Tür in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß.  
„Ich weiß nicht… Wir könnten ihn ja mal fragen."  
„Meinst du wirklich? Ich glaube nicht, dass das schlau wäre…"  
Kyo räusperte sich leise.  
„Na ja, musst du ja wissen. Wo ist eigentlich die Ratte?"  
Toru schubste ihn leicht. „_Yuki_ ist bei Haru, soweit ich weiß."  
„In letzter Zeit ist er andauernd dort. Es ist das genaue Gegenteil: Die Ratte, ähm, Yuki lungert nur noch im Haupthaus rum, obwohl er da nie hin wollte und es da angeblich nicht aushält, und Shigure hängt nur noch hier rum. Seltsam, wirklich. Aber nicht mein Problem. Ich habe andere Probleme." Toru sah ihren Freund entsetzt an.  
„Was für Probleme? Was ist es? Ist es meinetwegen?"  
„Ja…" Kyo strich der besorgten Toru über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich fast umbringt, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin. Es ist nur die Hoffnung, dass wir beide einmal zusammen ziehen und ewig zusammen bleiben, die mich am Leben hält. Dass wir uns lieben. Für immer."  
Er küsste sie zärtlich und streichelte ihr Gesicht, ihr Haar. Er lächelte.  
„Ist das kein Problem?"

„Herein."  
Hattori betrat das Zimmer. Akito saß auf dem Bett und las. „Akito? Darf ich?"  
„Setz dich. Natürlich. Was gibt es denn?"  
Hattori seufzte. Es würde ihn sein Leben kosten, vielleicht. Damals, mit Kana, damals hat es ihn sein Auge gekostet. Vielleicht verliert er jetzt sein Leben. Aber es geht nicht anders. Er hat doch nur noch seine Freunde, er hat doch nur Shigure und Ayame. Es sind die besten Freunde, für ihn.  
Sie sind ihm so wichtig, so wichtig. Er muss es tun.  
„Akito, ich will dich um etwas bitten."  
„Sprich."  
Hattori war nie jemand gewesen, der lange um den heißen Brei redet. Klar und direkt. Er hasste es zu lügen, jedoch hasste er es noch viel mehr seine Freunde zu belügen. Er musste aufhören, jetzt.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du Shigure weiterhin so unter Druck setzt! Du zerstörst alles! Für Ayame, für Shigure… Und für mich."  
Akito kicherte. „Wieso? Was zerstöre ich denn?"  
„Leben, Akito. Leben. Du zerstörst Leben."  
Akito lachte immer lauter, doch das Lachen schien verzweifelt.  
„Wessen Leben denn? Deins? Shigures? Ayames? Ihr habt kein Leben, kein eigenes! _Ich _bin euer Leben. Nur ich. Ich bin euer Gott."  
Hattori schwieg eine Weile, bis er Akito ansah und sagte:  
„Es gibt viele verschiedene Götter. Und jeder von ihnen hat seine eigenen Gebote, die sein Volk beachten oder ausführen muss. Denn wenn das Volk die Gebote missachtet und den Gott nicht ehrt, wird es bestraft. Wer die Gebote nicht achtet, ist ein Sünder."  
Akito sah nachdenklich aus.  
„Ja, genau so ist es. Ich bin euer Gott und ihr habt meine Gebote zu achten!"  
Hattori schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Meinst du wirklich, dass du ein Gott bist, Akito?"  
„Warum sollte ich das nicht meinen? Natürlich bin ich das. Euer Gott."  
Nun war es Hattori, der lachte.  
„Nein, Akito. Denn ein wahrer Gott vergibt. Er bietet uns die Chance von neuem zu beginnen, unsere Seele wieder rein zu waschen, zu lieben. Ein Gott vergibt, Akito. Selbst dem größten Sünder."

Mine beobachtete ihn nun schon seit fast drei Stunden. Ja, vor ungefähr drei Stunden kam Ayame zurück. Er hatte sich mit Shigure getroffen, jedoch schien etwas schief gelaufen zu sein.  
Mine machte sich Sorgen. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte vorsichtig an.  
„Darf ich reinkommen, Ayame-san?"  
„Natürlich, Mine. Setz dich doch. Bist du wegen mir noch wach?"  
Mine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Ihr schwarzes Haar, das zu zwei dicken Zöpfen geflochten war, schlug hin und her.  
„Nein! Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich! Ich wollte noch ein bisschen nähen. Aber… Vielleicht ist es unhöflich von mir, vielleicht ist es falsch, dass ich mich einmische, aber… Sagen Sie, ist etwas Schlimmes passiert? Ist Ihr Treffen mit Shigure-san nicht so verlaufen wie gewollt?"  
Aya neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah sie traurig an. „Nein, nicht wirklich."  
„Aber was ist denn passiert? Oh, Verzeihung… Ich sollte mich da raus halten."  
„Er liebt mich nicht… Er benutzt mich nur, hat mich schon immer benutzt, ausgenutzt. Ich bin so dumm, so dumm. Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn so sehr. Doch… Ich bin so dumm."  
Mine tätschelte ihrem Chef auf die Schulter und tröstete ihn mit lieben Worten.  
Doch der Schmerz, den Ayame immer stärker in der Brust spürte, wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Du bist sehr intelligent, Hattori. Was erwartest du von mir? Sag es!"  
„Ich will nicht, dass du Ayames und Shigures Leben genau so zerstörst wie meines! Was bringt es dir, dass du die beiden leiden lässt? Macht es dir Spaß sie leiden zu sehen, so wie mich damals?!"  
„Du Dummkopf… Ihr versteht es nicht. Keiner von euch! Keiner!"  
„Was, Akito? Was?"  
Akito blickte weg, wich Hattoris Blicken aus.  
„Versteht denn keiner von euch, dass auch ich geliebt werden will?"  
„Kureno liebt dich."  
„Das tut er weil er es muss! Weil ich es ihm befohlen habe!"  
„Aber bei Shigure ist es nichts anderes!"  
„Doch, das ist es." Akito rieb sich die Augen, sie waren ganz rot. „Bei ihm fühlt es sich so echt an. Er lässt mich glauben, dass er mich wirklich liebe. Es fühlt sich so echt an."  
Hattori ging hinüber zu Akito und ließ sich auch auf dem Bett nieder. „Vergib mir."  
Akito lächelte, es war ein echtes Lächeln, ein dankbares Lächeln.  
„Natürlich. Ich vergebe dir."

„Shigure-san, Hattori-san ist am Telefon!"  
Shigure kam angelaufen. „Danke Toru." Und nahm ihr den Hörer ab.  
„Hallo."  
„Hallo, Shigure."  
„Was ist denn, wieso rufst du an?"  
„Weil… Weil ich dir sagen möchte, dass du frei bist."  
Shigure schaute irritiert.  
„Was? Wie, frei? Wie meinst du das?"  
Hattori erzählte noch lange, wie Akito auf seine Konfrontation reagiert hatte und dass Shigure nun nicht mehr auf Akitos Befehle hören müsste. Dass er nun endlich frei sei.  
„Hattori… Ich muss zu ihm!"  
„Ja, das musst du. Beeil dich. Und: Mach ihn glücklich. Und werde selber glücklich. Für mich."  
Shigure lief eine Träne über die Wange. „Danke, Tori. Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen. Danke."

Shigure lief so schnell er konnte. Endlich könne er frei sein, leben wie er wollte, lieben wen er wollte. Schnell, schnell. Es war schon 23:57 Uhr, doch in Ayames Laden brannte noch Licht. Shigure klingelte Sturm und wartete bis Ayame ihm endlich öffnen würde.  
„Shigure? Was machst du denn hier?"  
Shigure jedoch umarmte Ayame und küsste ihn zärtlich. Ayame drückte ihn von sich.  
„Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Brauchst du wieder Sex? Du bist so herzlos!"  
Shigure packte Ayames Hand und sah ihm tief in die hellgrauen Augen.  
„Lass mich dir die Wahrheit erzählen, sie dir zeigen."  
Ayame ließ Shigure herein und die beiden setzten sich in das kleine Wohnzimmer, das im hinteren Teil des kleinen Ladens war. Sie saßen sich gegenüber, Ayame auf dem Sofa, Shigure auf einem Stuhl. Shigure holte tief Luft.  
„Bitte, Ayame. Hör mir zu. Höre an, was ich dir zu sagen habe, erst dann verurteile mich. Bitte."  
Aya nickte.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich mich schrecklich benommen habe, doch glaube mir, keinem tat dieses Verhalten mehr weh als mir. Akito befahl mir ihn zu lieben, ich sollte ihn begehren, sollte ich lieben so… So wie ich dich liebte. Tagtäglich musste ich an dich denken. Ich liebe dich schon sehr lange, Ayame. Sehr lange. Doch erst jetzt, wo ich deine Liebe brauchte, wollte, aber nicht erwidern konnte, jetzt, wo ich gezwungen wurde jemand anderen außer dir zu begehren, erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich ohne dich nicht kann. Ich kann nicht. Hattori sprach eben mit Akito. Das einzige, was Akito sich wünschte, war Liebe. So wie ich. Ich wäre bald gestorben, wenn es so weiter gegangen wäre. Ich wollte dich verletzen, damit du mich nicht mehr liebst und mir nicht hinterher trauern würdest, damit du mich einfach vergäßest. Ich will nur deine Liebe, mehr brauche ich nicht. Und dank Hattori bin ich nun frei. Akito hat durch ihn erkannt, dass es falsch war. Ich bitte dich, Aya, glaube mir. Wenn du mich jetzt zurück stößt, mich weg schickst, so wie ich es mit dir getan habe, dann kann ich das verstehen. Jedoch würde ich es nicht überleben. Ich brauche dich… Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben, Ayame. Bitte, verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich."  
Ayame stand auf, ging hinüber zu Shigure, mit Tränen in den Augen, und küsste ihn.  
„Hattori ist wirklich ein großartiger Freund."  
„Der beste. Ich wünsche ihm, dass er glücklich wird. So glücklich, wie ich es jetzt bin."


End file.
